Dame Chocolate
by ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs
Summary: Cada año en el día de San Valentín los estudiantes de la academia Totsuki solían hacer pequeños convivios después de clases con el fin de festejar el día de los enamorados, sin embargo no todos los estudiantes lo festejaban y uno de ellos era Erina Nakiri.


**Hola gente**

 **este es mi primer One-shot de esta genial serie, la verdad es que no he encontrado muchos fanfics de ErinaxSoma asi que hice esto con el fin de entretenerlos un rato y para los que les gusta esta pareja otro fanfic mas para leer xD espero que les guste**

 **ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de Shokugeki No Soma NO ME PERTENECEN son propiedad de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki a excepción del fanfic**

* * *

Cada año en el día de San Valentín los estudiantes de la academia Totsuki solían hacer pequeños convivios después de clases con el fin de festejar el día de los enamorados, pasándola con el novio o novia, o simplemente con los amigos, sin embargo no todos los estudiantes lo festejaban y uno de ellos era Erina Nakiri, ella como cada año solía recibir cientos de cartas con chocolates de sus admiradores y admiradoras con la ilusión de que ella las leyera y degustara aquellas creaciones que solían hacer solo para ella, sin embargo eso no era así ya que para Erina recibir cartas y chocolates de extraños era algo impropio sin olvidar el mal sabor de la mayoría de los chocolates, para ella el día de San Valentín era como cualquier día normal de trabajo ya que "aquel día" dejo de tener esa "emoción" hace mucho tiempo. Como todas las chicas de su edad, Erina también había tenido su primera ilusión o como solían llamarlo las protagonistas de aquellos mangas shojos que leía, su primer amor "Joichiro Saiba" y si como todas las chicas de su edad ella también hacia chocolates para él con la esperanza de que algún día se los pudiera dar, sin embargo los años pasaron y con el tiempo aquello que se había vuelto como su primera ilusión poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta volverse solo admiración y respeto ya que desde que descubrió que Joichiro Saiba es el padre de Soma Yukihira fue realmente impactante y a la vez decepcionante o eso era lo que pensaba hasta ahora.

Un día antes de San Valentín Yuki Yoshino andaba recordándoles a todos los miembros del dormitorio de la estrella polar que mañana era San Valentín, dando su gran discurso del por qué hay que celebrarlo, el dar chocolate y etc, para unos como Megumi, Zenji, Daigo y Satoshi les gustaba el día de San Valentín porque era la oportunidad para relajarse del estrés cotidiano de la escuela y divertirse con los amigos, sin olvidar recibir chocolates de algún admirador secreto así que solían seguirle la corriente a Yuki, sin embargo para otros como Shun, Hisako y Ryoko solían evadirla o incluso se escondían de ella ya que una vez que empezaba con su famoso discurso sobre el amor y la amistad ya no había marcha atrás. Mientras tanto en aquella colina no muy lejos del pequeño huerto del dormitorio se encontraba una solitaria Erina quien estaba sentada bajo la sombra de aquel manzano leyendo un reciente manga, desde que descubrió aquel lugar pacífico y solitario, ella solía venir a leer sus mangas sin ser interrumpida por otro miembro del dormitorio y no, no es que le molestara ayudar a sus compañeros pero como últimamente Yuki se había vuelto insistente con el tema de San Valentín decidió evitarla como lo hacían algunos, pero cuando creyó que tendría un buen rato de paz y tranquilidad fue interrumpida por cierto chico pelirrojo quien la observaba con curiosidad y con su habitual sonrisa juguetona.

\- Sigues leyendo ese manga Nakiri – dijo Soma quien la observaba mientras comía una manzana.

\- Yukihira – kun ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Erina sobresaltada.

\- Escuche que en estos manzanos se dan unas manzanas tan buenas, así que decidí venir a comprobar si el rumor era cierto – dijo Soma quien sacaba de una bolsa de plástico una manzana y se la ofrecía a Erina – están deliciosas – dijo Soma con la boca llena, Erina sin protestar la tomo, la limpio y enseguida le dio el primer mordisco, Soma al ver que Erina se había detenido en una página en donde venía un artículo de cómo hacer chocolates caseros, sencillos y rápidos le entro aún más la curiosidad y le dijo – ¿tú también vas hacer chocolates Nakiri? – pregunto Soma quien señalaba el articulo mientras se sentaba a su lado, Erina al ver el articulo le dijo con arrogancia.

\- Yo no hago chocolates, yo los recibo, aunque pensándolo bien eso de hacer chocolates es ridículo, digo si van hacer chocolates por lo menos que lo hagan bien porque la mayoría si no están demasiado hostigosos están demasiado amargos, les falta textura, sabor e incluso si los hacen de colores les falta color – dijo Erina mientras cruzaba los brazos - sin olvidar sus típicas freses cliché de "I love you" o "con amor" ¿acaso no pueden ser originales? me ponen mensajes románticos como si ellos y yo realmente fuéramos amantes – dijo Erina desahogando la falta de perfección y clase de lo que le daban, por otro lado Soma la miraba divertido ya que no era de extrañarse que Erina fuera demasiado perfeccionista, por ultimo Erina suspiro y resignada le dijo - no sé por qué le dan demasiada importancia al día de San Valentín si es como cualquier día de la semana – dijo Erina cerrando aquel manga, Soma al ver la decepción de Erina este la miro pensativo y con su habitual voz le dijo

\- Quizás aún no has probado el chocolate correcto

\- ¿El chocolate correcto? – dijo Erina confundida

\- Si, ese chocolate que al primer mordisco hace que recuerdes el por qué amas a esa persona – dijo Soma tratando de explicarle, sin embargo Erina lo miraba aún más confundida, Soma al ver que Erina no podía entenderle este suspiro y le dijo - es muy complicado de explicarlo pero cuando pruebas puedes sentir ese cariño, ese amor con el que los hizo – dijo esto último con nostalgia, Erina lo miro pensativamente, tratando de comprender lo que Soma quería decirle pero era en vano ya que ella había dejado de creer en ese sentimiento llamado amor. Erina se levantó del césped y con hostilidad le dijo

\- Que suerte tienes Yukihira – kun – dijo mientras volteaba a verlo – tú al menos has probado el chocolate correcto pero yo ya deje de creer en esas cosas – dijo esto último con frialdad haciendo que Soma se pusiera serio y con esto Erina se marchó dejando a un Soma pensativo.

Quizá para Erina aquellas palabras eran contradictorias ya que ella solía leer mangas shojos sin embargo ella prefería leer una historia de amor ficticia que hacer la suya ya que hasta ahora a logrado cosas sin necesidad de amar alguien, durante el resto del día hasta el anochecer no volvió a ver a Soma incluso no se presentó a cenar y eso le extrañaba ya que él siempre ayudaba a la cocina con tal de que ella le diera una respuesta positiva a su comida y aunque a la mayoría de sus compañeros del dormitorio le dijeron que era normal que de vez en cuando él no bajaba a cenar debido a que él solía experimentar nuevas recetas en su cuarto, para ella aquel motivo no la convencía, así que después de cenar Erina se dirigió a la habitación de Soma, sin embargo cuando ella toco la puerta él no le respondío.

\- Quizás estará dormido – se dijo ella misma y con esto resignada se marchó a su habitación. A mitad de la noche Erina no podía dormir, lo único que pensaba era "qué estará tramando Yukihira", sin embargo el cansancio empezó a ser efecto haciendo que Erina empezara a cerrar los ojos, después de todo mañana sería un día bastante atareado.

Al día siguiente era San Valentín, las clases habían terminado asi que todos los estudiantes de la academia Tootsuki celebraban aquel día dándose chocolates ya sea para un enamorado o por simple amistad y como era de esperarse desde temprano cientos de cartas con chocolates eran enviados al dormitorio de la estrella polar para Erina cosa que Yuki envidiaba ya que ella esperaba chocolate por parte de un admirador secreto en cambio solo obtuvo chocolate por parte de sus amigas Megumi, Ryoko y de su amigo Satoshi. El día siguió transcurriendo y Erina buscaba por todas partes a Soma ya que desde ayer por la noche hasta ahora no lo había visto, lo busco por todas partes, desde las cocinas de practica hasta los salones y al final del día no había señales de él, así que resignada regreso al dormitorio con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí ya que en la mañana cuando fue a verle él no estaba, subió aquellas escaleras y enseguida recorrió aquel largo pasillo, se detuvo en frete de la habitación 303 y con timidez toco la puerta.

\- ¿Yukihira – kun estás ahí? – dijo Erina un poco preocupada pero al ver que había pasado un tiempo y nadie respondía decidió marcharse

Frustrada, Erina decidió ir aquel lugar en donde ella consideraba su pequeño refugio de paz y tranquilidad, al llegar aquella colina se sentó bajo la sombra de aquel manzano abrazando sus piernas y mirando con melancolía aquel cielo azul

\- Yukihira idiota – dijo Erina molesta – no sé por qué me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por él cuando podría hacer otras cosas –dijo mientras miraba el horizonte, sin embargo aquel chico de cabellera peliroja con su habitual sonrisa juguetona interrumpió aquel trance de Erina haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

\- Hola Nakiri al fin te encontré – dijo Soma quien bostezaba por lo cansado que se encontraba, Erina lo miro y disgustada le dijo

\- ¿En dónde te habías metido Yukihira – kun? que no ves que me tenías preocupada idiota - dijo Erina quien se levantó de inmediato, puso sus manos en la cintura mientras que con un tono de voz firme lo regañaba – mira esas enormes ojeras que traes ¿qué es lo que estuviste haciendo?¿acaso te la pasaste toda la noche en vela? – dijo en un tono preocupante, en cambio Soma quien la miraba sorprendido le respondió burlonamente.

\- Jejeje nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que la gran Nakiri - sama se preocupara por mí – dijo Soma poniendo una mano en el hombro de Erina mientras reía, Erina sonrojada por lo ocurrido le dijo.

\- No es que me preocupe por ti simplemente soy amable – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada

\- Como tú digas Nakiri – dijo Soma parando de reír – por cierto te he estado buscando por todas partes hay algo que quería darte – dijo Soma mientras sacaba de una bolsa una caja color café con un moño rosa y se la entregaba – feliz San Valentín – dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa, por otro lado Erina se sorprendió y a la vez se sonrojo puesto que nunca imagino que Soma Yukihira le regalara chocolates a ella quien siempre lo ha tratado hostil y groseramente. - Tal vez yo no sepa mucho sobre el día de San Valentín pero el chocolate no es lo que hace el día tan especial – dijo Soma quien se rascaba con una mano la cabeza – creo que las personas con las que festejas ese día es lo que lo hace especial – le dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta, Erina no sabía que decir pues aún se encontraba en shock, aun no entendía exactamente por qué Soma era amable con ella sin embargo algo muy dentro de ella deseaba abrir aquella caja y así lo hizo, Erina abrió la caja como una niña pequeña abriendo sus regalos de navidad y lo que encontró adentro en aquella caja eran galletas glaseadas con chocolate con la forma de su rostro, ella las observo detalladamente ya que cada una tenía una expresión diferente – sabes Nakiri yo nunca antes había hecho repostería fina y menos chocolatería así que ayer después de que habláramos me puse a investigar algunas recetas e incluso me cole en el club de investigación del chocolate para aprender algunas técnicas y este fue el resultado, galletas con chocolate al estilo Yukihira - dijo esto último con entusiasmo, Erina lo miro conmovida y con timidez le dijo

\- Tú no dormiste ayer por hacerme estas galletas

\- Bueno parecías triste cuando me dijiste que tenía suerte de probar el chocolate correcto así que sí, no dormí para que tú pudieras probarlo – dijo Soma con una sonrisa, Erina no sabía que decir ni que pensar lo único que podía sentir era como su corazón latía tan rápido que pareciera que se le saldría del pecho – deberías probarlas quizás tú lengua de dios encuentre el ingrediente secreto – dijo Soma retadoramente haciendo que Erina con intriga tomara una y le diera un mordisco, al probarla empezó a sentir una sensación tan cálida y hogareña que le hizo recordar cuando ella solía hacer chocolates para Saiba, esa emoción que alguna vez ella perdió y eso era "amor", la galleta y el chocolate era suave y dulce, tenía esa textura crocante que deben tener las galletas finas y ese sabor que la invadía por todo su cuerpo que hacía que se sintiera en el mismo cielo, fue entonces cuando empezó a comprender lo que Yukihira trataba de decirle aquel día, lo único que poda pensar era ¿así se siente probar el chocolate correcto? Sin embargo el llamado Soma hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos – y bien Nakiri ¿qué tal me quedaron? – dijo Soma con su habitual sonrisa juguetona, Erina al ver su ansiada respuesta le dijo

\- Son aceptables – y con esto ella cerró aquella caja y volvió a sentarse, por otra parte Soma suspiro de alivio – y sobre las galletas te puedo asegurar que los ingredientes eran de segunda sacados de cualquier supermercado barato pero aun así no encontré "el ingrediente secreto" – dijo mintiéndole a Soma ya que en realidad sabia del ingrediente que Soma había hablado por otro lado Soma no sabía si alegrarse o disgustarse ya que a pesar de que Erina le había dicho que sus galletas eran "aceptables" no pudo lograr su verdadero objetivo o eso era lo que él pensaba. Enseguida Erina se sentó en el césped al igual que Soma quien bostezo le dijo.

\- Sera mejor que me valla a dormir un rato, necesito recuperar fuerzas para los exámenes de mañana – dijo Soma quien se les cerraba los ojos de sueño.

\- Yukihira – kun – dijo Erina tímidamente

\- Hhmm

\- Grac…gracias – dijo Erina sonrojada, sin embargo cuando volteo a verlo él ya estaba dormido, Erina lo observo con ternura y con una sonrisa le volvió a decir – fueron las galletas más deliciosas que he probado – y con esto se quedó a su lado hasta que él despertara. Quizás en el dia blanco le devolvería el favor dándole a probar uno de sus mejores platillos, quizás el próximo San Valentin le haga chocolates a Soma pero de algo estaba segura, desde que él entro a su vida todo ha sido mas interesante.

\- FIN -


End file.
